Griffin's Story Chapter 1: A Good Kemp Schlopp
by Daddy A
Summary: Good stuff


"Wait for me!" Kemp screamed as he slide into the garage, with the door following him. A tornado of dust swirled around his body and the fine grains made his eyes tear up.

He got to his feet and looked around. Barret, Floyd, Julian, and Miles were surrounding him, seemingly waiting for his next move.

"Where's Seth and Will?" He asked, a sudden wave of fear washing over his tired and emotionless mind.

"There still out there." Barret mumbled, leaving his words to hang in the air.

"Shit."

Kemp took another glimpse at his surroundings. The garage was a dark, barren area. There were shelves on the left side and the back, consisting mostly of rusty tools, paint cans, and some seasonal decorations. The wood walls were unpainted, and appeared old and weak. A dirty window was the only thing on the right side, except for garden tools leaning against the wall.

Miles, who was searching through the horde out of the window, announced, "I can't see either of them." He sighed, brushed his thick brown hair, and turned to observe Kemp's reaction.

Kemp trotted over to the opening and peered out. At least one hundred zombie heads bobbed and growled, trying to get inside. The metronomic thump of undead bodies crashing into the wall poured into each of the boys' ears. Kemp's eyes scanned the crowd over and over, looking for his friends. Losing confidence in his friend's survival, he looked away from the window and faced the group.

"Maybe they made it ou-"

A loud smack interrupted Kemp. He spun around to see a bloodied hand scraping against the glass; a feeble attempt to escape the crowd of cannibals. The hand belonged to Seth. Seth locked his icy blue eyes with Kemp's own. He pounded on the window, each time leaving a red copy of his hand behind. The group raced over the the window and cried out to Seth. In return, the boy screamed out for help before being dragged back down into a pile of zombies. Kemp stumbled back and bumped into Floyd.

"Holy shit!" Julian yelled, also retreating from the window. "Seth!"

Julian took off his baseball hat, pushed his long hair out of his hazel eyes, and pressed against the window.

"Oh my god..." He whispered to himself.

Nobody said a word. Instead they choked back tears and stared out the window in complete silence. Kemp made his way over to the back wall and pushed his fingers into the wood. He subconsciously studied its texture. He felt it bend and released before it could break. Then Kemp turned back around.

He broke the silence with, "They are going to break down these walls any minute."

Floyd turned from the window and stared at Kemp.

"So what's the plan boss?" He asked.

"No clue." Kemp replied.

Julian threw his arms up and cried, "Oh we are really fucked now. Why did we decide to come in here? Fuck!"

"Shut up, Julian!" Kemp yelled.

A cracking noise arose from the right side of the garage. Everybody's heads snapped in that direction, yet Kemp faced forward.

"What do we do?" Barret frantically called out. "They're breaking in!"

"We could lead all the zombies in here" Floyd suggested, "then climb out the window, close the garage door, and maybe trap them."

The walls of the garage snapped, slowly, like a ticking time bomb.

"We need to move fast," Kemp ordered, "before they break in here and screw our plan."

"Okay. I'll open the garage door, we'll wait until the last minute, and leave," commanded Floyd.

"Just follow Floyd's lead." Kemp instructed.

The boys waited in silence as Floyd walked toward the garage door. Each step was one closer to their deaths or their escape. He crouched down to the handle and faced the group.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They responded in unison.

His hands yanked the door up and the once mumbled moan of zombies had now become a deafening mass of gurgles and whines. Floyd stepped back and let the massive clump into the garage. The zombies that entered were still far from the window, giving them room to flee. However, 10-20 more zombies were still outside by the window. They didn't have much time.

"Alright," Floyd tried to keep his voice steady, "Julian watch the window and tell me when the coast is clear."

There were about 70 zombies in the garage at this point, or at least the front of it. All of them were practically smushed together, causing a smell so putrid that Julian had to gag before responding to Floyd. The zombies were halfway toward the window now.

"There's about 10 left outside." Julian claimed.

"We could fight off 10, I say we leave." Barret said.

"I don't know man, we should wait." Miles reasoned.

"There's no time!" Julian yelled, spinning around to punch a zombie in the face. The nose ripped off of its wet, droopy skin. It hung off off its face like a door on a hinge.

"Okay, hurry!" Kemp replied.

Moving as fast as possible, the boys lifted the window and began to climb out. More and more zombies squeezed into the garage, and were now closing in on the window. Kemp hopped onto the windowsill.

"Hurry!" Julian screamed.

Kemp turned around the see a middle aged woman grabbing at Julian's face. Her long nails peeled off his skin and he let out a howl of pain. He shook her off and thrust his arms forward. The lady fell backward and knocked over 5 other zombies, like dominoes. Before another one could grab him, Julian's hands found Kemp's ankles and pulled them out from under him. Kemp fell backwards, cut his cheek open on the dirty wood splinters, and cried out in anger. He now realized he was laying on the floor of the garage, and turned to see the window closed, with Julian on the other side.


End file.
